


jealously sucks // jealous!magnus

by maebealive



Series: Jealous Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, im so about fighting and making up with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebealive/pseuds/maebealive
Summary: Magnus is possessive and jealous bc of mission that involves some parabatai affection and this leads to a fight between Alec and Magnus





	

"Are you fucking serious?" Alec yelled at Magnus from the bed as he watched his enraged boyfriend, aggressively try and put on his leather pants.  
"Have fun with your parabatai Alec, I don't care" Magnus gritted out narrowing his eyes at a still shirtless Alec.  
"You're being pathetic" the shadowhunter sighed angrily, getting out of the bed in just his boxers, walking to the bathroom without glancing towards the other man. As he slammed the ensuite door he heard Magnus scream 'Pathetic?'  
"Yes fucking pathetic" Alec whispered to himself, seething, as he stripped from his boxers and entered the shower, turning the handles to the hottest setting, he needed a distraction, and pain was the only distraction he could think of right now. 

The two had woken up together with smiles and cuddles that quickly turned sour because of a phone call Alec received 10 minutes ago. Izzy, Alec, Jace and Clary had been working undercover at pandemonium to catch a rogue seelie. Because of the targets, particular interests Alec and Jace had been assigned to manipulate and seduce the downworlder; distract him long enough to trap and arrest him without any deaths or injuries to the downworlders or mundanes in the club. Although it seemed easy enough, they had tried twice now without resorting to violence and they hadn't gotten anywhere. Magnus knew of the mission because it was in his club but he in no way approved of it. As soon as he saw the way Alec and Jace danced together on the first night to catch the seelie’s attention he nearly ruined the mission before it really began because of how enraged he was. 'Third times the charm' was what Jace had said on the phone when he called to make Alec meet him outside of the club that the other shadowhunters has spotted the seelie heading into. And that's when the fight started. 

Alec hasn't felt anything for his parabatai for nearly 6 and a half months, he and Magnus have been together for 7 months, and he practically lived with the warlock, unofficially though. So his, oh, so lovely, jealous, possessive, irritating, beautiful, magical boyfriend needs to calm the fuck down. 

When Alec got out of the shower, he tried to ignore it but he could hear things being thrown against the loft walls and furniture breaking, probably his gear being destroyed. Magnus had a hard time controlling his magic especially when he was this emotional and Magnus' eldest friends had warned him 'just stay away from him when he is like that otherwise you'll get hurt'. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried off before wrapping it around his waist and exiting the ensuite bathroom. The bedroom was a charred black and everything inside burnt to rubble. The shadowhunter sighed, rubbing a hand over his face roughly before leaving the destroyed room to gather his gear from the living room. He had brought an overnight bag last night that he had dropped at the front door in favour of holding his glittery boyfriend.  
When he entered the living room he saw broken furniture and glass littering the floor, a few holes in the walls and Magnus standing with his bare back to Alec, in his dark maroon leather pants, holding a glass of scotch as he looked out the floor to ceiling windows. 

Alec sighed, walking to the door to dress in his black clothes and strap on his gear in silence. Still at the door, now dressed and ready for his mission, Magnus from his place by the windows, turned to face the shadowhunter and whispered, “I may hate you right now, but I still love you, so please be careful," agitation still evident in his voice.  
“I always am” Alec replied, attempting to step forward to his boyfriend, stopping mid-step when Magnus raised his hand as a sign for Alec to not come any closer. The younger man’s face fell, retreating to his original position by the door. “You know I don’t love him, right? Sure, when I didn’t know any better I thought I did, but I was just confused.” He sighed, reaching for the door handle, opening the door minutely, turning his body slightly so he could look Magnus in the eye, “You’re the only person I love, have loved and will love.” He breathed out, choking on his words slightly from the vaulnerability. The warlock’s breath hitched at the confession, the love Alec had for him, and he had for Alec, could not compare to any former lover he had, and hearing such a statement from a man that meant everything to him, had Magnus breaking on the inside from how cruel he had been earlier.  
Magnus walked quick steps to the taller man by the door, depositing his drink on the way so he could use both his hands, push his boyfriend against the barely opened door and kiss him with everything he had. When like this, the two were in their own world, nothing mattered aside from each other, but the annoying buzz of Alec’s phone in his pocket broke them away from each other, reminding the younger man of his duty.  
“I love you Alexander, be safe” Magnus whispered, his thumb tracing over Alec’s cheek bone. He accepted the fact that Alec had to leave when all he really wanted to do was take him back to bed, it was 3AM he just wanted to snuggle with his 6'3 cuddly boyfriend that loved him more than anything.   
Alec smiled at his lover, knowing exactly what Magnus was thinking and wanting because that's all he wanted too. He opened door fully, looking into Magnus’ eyes as he slowly walked backwards through the door frame, “I love you too Mags, and I always am” he whispered, his smile never wavering. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is the third day in a row I'm posting cause I'm trash but that fucking parabatai trailer I'm all about it fam like fuck me up and bc of the scene with Alec in bed talking to izzy I decided hey why the fuck not have Alec in bed fighting w magnus instead cause I'm cold hearted apparently and love hurting myself 
> 
> also if shits wrong or doesn't flow soz but I didn't draft cause I suck and I'm lazy 
> 
> hmu on tumblr siphor.tumblr.com and twitter @maebealive


End file.
